Great!
by kasumi misuto
Summary: She just an assassin and she used to kill 'in order'. Now, she just came to his life and the worst at all, she became an Exorcist.


Disclaimer: I don't own DGM at all…. Its owner is Hoshino Katsura (-sama) *because her idea and story is really makes me 'o'-ed in awe.

.

.

Great!

.

.

"So? What do you want to eat today?"

"Um….. I need potato sticks, curry, tom yank, nasi goreng,salad,….."

He sighed , he thought that with one more people in front of him, he will get his soba faster. But unfortunately, the person is Moyashi. He is the most glutton one in this European branch. He just kept counting and shook his mugen in case he will 'burn on fire'.

"Okay, I will make it for you… just wait okay…."

His long time waiting was over , he ordered his soba and walked to the darkest place in the cafeteria. It wasn't the darkest at all. But, with his presence, he made it.

He took the soba with his chopstick and suddenly a loud voice came from upstairs. He just wanted to disappear in his soba. His perfect morning was ruined completely. Now the redheaded teen was clinging at his neck. He tried (yes! He tried!) to shove him away but this one is really annoying to the bone.

"Hey, Yuu-chan! C'mon! Don't pout like that! You look horrible although you have the cutest name in here."

'Please, I need your answer. I send you ten letters and you just gave me two letters, how mean. You just played with all your teammate and here I am. Played with ansatsu things and working to the bone. The worst at all is there are not many girls in here! I'm lonely!'

Of course, with Earl's control in your ancestors's place.

No one dare to touch the cultures from place which become Earl's residence.

Yet you just joined them and learning about the culture.

He wanted to answer the question with those sentences after this breakfast. Yeah, that girl with her 'on fire' face will answer him with something like 'never mess with my culture. I'm really proud with my unique culture. It's really different yet so amazing'.

Amazing my ass. She learned about 'Ansatsu'. In English language you can say it as 'assassination'. She said about the art in move and elegance in action. Just how many people she kills?

"Hey? Earth to the Yuu-chan?"

Kanda just tried to ignore this rabbit. He just wanted to finishing his breakfast, training and uhm, writing the responses for his uhm- friend.

'You have that face too! You must be proud because samurai is one of Japanese culture. Your Mugen is a katana too!'

I don't derive this face like you! It just, a.. uhm- complicated past.

He imagined her responses in future. Her cheerful yet stoic (when she doing her 'job') face was one of her 'beauty'. Her long hair. Oh, don't forget about her plaited hair (when she is too stubborn in her 'job').

She must need more veil and more long ribbons. He thought.

He ignored the stupit rabbit. Placed the tray in the right place, he wandered to the training ground and doing some move with his personal shinai. The next one is writing and he just think about what can he write in that paper and send it to his (uhm) friend.

They met just by accident. He got some injuries and the worst at all he got unconscious. The next time when he woke up, a girl-like-posture (he just assumed it because the body shape she has) was blocking his view. A waist-long-braided-hair kept swaying behind her back. She took her braid and with experienced ways, she made a simple knot.

He got up, and a pair of unique-gloved hands pushed him down.

'An exorcist huh? You do well with those injuries. Just stay still and I will not sedate you and erasing your memories.'

She looked behind and found some guys with guns. She held some papers like photos and looking at it. She smirked behind her bandana mask. (It reminds him about that stupid rabbit's scarf).

The guys were laughing and they transformed in their true form, akumas.

She looked at him and her targets.

He tried to stand and it worked.

"Go hide somewhere, they are akuma."

"I know, and you're exorcist. With that rose cross, I assuming that you're their enemy. I will hide. I don't have innocence after all."

She took some step back and disappeared with the shadows.

Tch , what a weird guy.

.

.

.

He took off his blindfold. Now he sighed, what a rare moment he has. He just sat there, thinking about her when he finished all the akumas….

"What are you doing in there..."

"Just to make sure that they dead by now…."

"Tch, they are dead."

"Wow, thanks. Shuuge na…."

'What, a japanese…'

"Thanks for your help. Uhm, do you need help about your….." she pointed at his blood soaked uniform. "My family was a member of Black Order's supporter."

'Was?'

"C'mon, let's go. Accept this as my gratitude," she reached at his right hand and dragged him to walking beside her.

"Tch. I'm okay and I will go back to the HQ soon. And from now on, just do your business."

She let his wrist go and walked through the tunnel. He sighed and before he looks at the other direction, she waved him something in her hand.

Something glowing in green…

He ran as faster as he can. But she climbed towards some building. The 'tag' was taking place on the buildings.

.

.

.

'Now, just write some words….'

"Hey Kanda-kun, would you mind to help us in these decorations? A new exorcist will come here!" said Komui. He just walked passing them. Another sighs came from science division members.

'I'm writing this letter for you. Happy? I'm doing well in here. How about you? Still run and walking in the dark while stabbing other's back? Hey, your expression is priceless. Just lighten up or you will never get a boyfriend. If you don't get married when you got some wrinkles you will regret it in all your lives.'

He looked it and he just facepalmed and ashamed about his writing (talks) skill. He imagined about her face that contorted with sadness, with hates…..

.

.

.

After some crumpled notes, he managed to place it inside the envelope. Today, he will send her a letter. A gentle tap can be heard across the HQ. All the members were gathering in the cafeteria, yeah, about that welcoming party to the new member. Kanda didn't care at all…..

He walked across the cafeteria.

"Oi Kanda! How about join in our party?"

Ah... That Moyashi over there….

"Yuu-chan….. Let's join the party! Jerry said that he made some special soba! He said that the new member was really like about some Japanese culture. And the best part is….. The new member is a girl!"

Ah… that Baka Usagi over there…..

Live is perfect! He just unsheathes his Mugen and chasing them both. But his right hand was holding the envelope. And some imagination about that girl's poor face was enough to make him ignoring the 'invitation'.

He reached the underground tunnel.

Tunnel…

The first time they met.

A boat came to the deck. From the looks, it looked like a general.

Yup, a general…..

"It's Kanda, isn't it?"

His eyes got wide when a coated human behind Klaud Nine jumped toward him. It revealed its true face.

"Mi-misa?!"

"Ohisashiburidesu! Yare yare, anta…..Kanda! I don't know if you're here!"

"Nani o-"

"Ima ya, watashi wa Exorcist desu! Same like you!"

"Omae….."

"Nani?"

Clap clap clap!

"C'mon, it's enough for the lovey dovey. Now, Saki, would you mind to…."

"Hai! Shishou…"

"English please…."

"Sorry…. I'm too carried away…."

She gave him some 'winks' and walked away….

He just dumbfounded at the way they left. Is this real?

For real?

She… became an Exorcist?

.

.

.

To be continued….

.

Thanks for reading and would you mind to give me some reviews…..? ^_^


End file.
